Manipulating Fate
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Chloe's Meteor power turns out to be Biological Manipulation.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Manipulating Fate  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : ChloeClark  
>Timeline : After Doomsday.<p>

Summary : Chloe is dealing with the aftermath  
>of Doomsday, being abandoned by the Justice<br>League, and keeping Metrolipolis together alone.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to WB and DC.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

' Clark Kent is dead. '

Chloe stared numbly at the blood stained floor where  
>Jimmy had died just days before. She was feeling so<br>many emotions at the moment, too many to identify.

The League had broken up and scattered without a  
>single word to her. Refusing to answer their cells.<br>Her dad was remarried in Maine, and couldn't be  
>bothered now that he had a son to raise. Lois had<br>been fired by Tess after being caught in the red  
>head's office, and was now working for the Washington<br>Post.

' Clark Kent is dead. '

Clark had just walked out of her wedding present.  
>The cold, blue eyes unwavering after renouncing his<br>membership to the human race.

" Chloe? " A young, hesitant voice came from the open  
>double doors.<p>

She peered up at sixteen year old Rebecca in surprise.  
>The meteor infected teen didn't know about the<br>building or that Chloe would be here. Though, her  
>power was being psyhic.<p>

" Is something wrong? " She approched the clearly  
>tired raven haired teen. She could see black circles<br>under her eyes, and her olive skin was pale.

" I've been having visions since Monday morning. The  
>same one. " Becca shakingly admitted. " Over and over. "<p>

' The morning Davis and Jimmy died. ' Chloe frowned.

" I... I saw you in them. " Becca held out her hand.

Chloe studied it. Part of the teens abilities was  
>transferring the visions to other people. A part of<br>her wanted to walk away from whatever could have  
>disturbed a tough street kid so badly, the other part<br>wanted to know so she could be prepared.

Finally, she took the hand, and... saw.

00000

Chloe grunted as she dragged herself further  
>under the computer desk. Along The Watchtower<br>blared through the room from her IPod dock. The  
>chords of Hendrix in time with the pounding<br>of the heavy drumming.

" Interesting choice of tunes. " A pair of black  
>leather boots appeared by her legs. The music<br>lowering to a more managable level.

She pulled the thin screw driver from her lips,  
>and crawled out from under the desk. Standing<br>up, she hugged her friend.

" Andrea. " She sighed in relief. " Did you have  
>any problems? "<p>

" In and out. " The superhero held up the small  
>bag. " It was almost too easy. "<p>

" I'll try to give you more of a challenge next  
>time. " She smirked at her friend, reaching for<br>the bag.

" Want to tell me what's going on? " Andrea  
>pulled the bag back.<p>

Chloe paused, hand still out. Andrea was eyeing  
>her with deep concern. The other woman had come<br>when Chloe called, but Andrea had been unable to  
>hide her sympathy, or suspicions over the mission<br>Chloe had sent her on.

" I need you to trust me on this. " The blonde  
>meet Andrea's gaze steadily. " Everything I'm<br>doing is necessary for the safety of Metropolis,  
>Smallville, and all of the US. "<p>

" Chloe, I looked at the files for these. " Andrea  
>shook the bag. " The first is safe enough, all<br>it'll do is reactive your meteor power. It's the  
>other one I'm worried about. Chloe, it will kill<br>you. "

The blonde cursed under her breath, a la Lois.  
>It figured the Angel would get overprotective<br>of her. The vigilante had secretly continued  
>working with Chloe, so Andrea knew everything.<p>

Jimmy, Davis, Clark's and the League abandonment.

" One of my teens is a psychic. She paid me a  
>visit and gave me a preview. " Chloe sat in her<br>office chair tiredly. " I have two choices. Choice  
>A, I waste six months trying to drag the league<br>back together by their ears, and the world implodes.  
>Humanity becomes enslaved, the League dies horrible<br>deaths, and finally, the Earth goes boom. "

Andrea's eyes had widened at her words. " And  
>choice B? "<p>

" I stale the bad guys until the League gets off  
>their lazy asses and get back here. " Chloe<br>shrugged.

" Shit, chica! " Andrea swore. " If the bad  
>guys can kill the League...? "<p>

" A human Watchtower has no chance. " Chloe slumped  
>down. " I'm dealing with the guy who destroyed<br>the planet Krypton, and his army. A secret  
>government group, a second government group<br>made up of meteor infected, and a mega powered  
>alien. "<p>

" Jeez, you're in way over your head. " Andrea  
>handed over the bag.<p>

" I know. " Chloe took the only hope she had.  
>" I'm hoping my meteor power will let me survive<br>the serum. "

" Because it let's you self-resurrect. " Andrea  
>said.<p>

" Yeah, not exactly my best idea, but considering  
>the odds... " The blonde opened the bag and<br>glanced at the two vials inside.

One was an electricly charged liquid meteor rock.  
>Something Lex had developed to activate meteor<br>powers. The other vial was simple, clear liquid.  
>It was ordinary looking, but in fact, it contained<br>a serum to give a specific meteor ability.

An ability no one had ever survived the process  
>of acquiring before. One she desperatly needed<br>if she was going to survive trying to keep the  
>future from happening.<p>

She sat the bag on her computer desk and grabbed  
>one of the two syringes she'd sat aside earlier.<p>

" You don't have to stay. " She told her friend.

" Yes, I do. " Andrea took the vial of meteor  
>rock and syringe.<p>

Chloe smiled lightly as she sat back down, letting  
>her friend prepare the first shot. " Thanks. "<p>

" I owe you more than I can ever repay. " Andrea  
>opened a alchol pad, wiping Chloe's arm with it.<p>

" Like you haven't done me several dozen favors. "  
>Chloe winced as the needle slide into the skin.<br>She breathed deeply, a soft glow starting in her  
>chest, spreading out to her fingertips, to her<br>eyes, and finally her toes. Then it disappered.

" Wow. " Andrea stared in awe. " I've never  
>seen your power at work before. "<p>

" That's as good as it gets. " She rubbed her  
>arm. " Just call me the human bulb. Comes in handy<br>when the power goes out. "

" I bet. " Andrea filled the second needle. " Are  
>you sure about this? "<p>

" There's no choice. " Chloe admitted. " The vision  
>was absolute. This is the only way for the city<br>to survive what's coming. "

" But will you? " Andrea wiped her arm again.

Chloe didn't answer.

The coming year was going to be hell for her. Not  
>just surviving the battles she'd have to fight,<br>but the battle against her new power. The fight  
>against herself, and this time she didn't have<br>Clark to act as a personal bomb squad.

" Do it. " She ordered her friend.

The needle slide home, and the clear liquid set  
>her veins on fire. She had never felt pain like<br>it before in her life. It started in her her gut  
>and surged out in a constant web. Throbbing, pulsing,<br>pushing, until her muscles locked up on her.

Someone was screaming in the distances. Loud and  
>shrill. A piercing high pitched siren like shriek.<br>It wouldn't stop, and it hurt almost as much as  
>the serum.<p>

Then the pain and the screaming stopped.

And so did her heart.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

Chloe gulped the whiskey straight from the bottle.  
>Her head pounded from the new ability. Feeling at<br>the edge of her mind, waiting patiently for her  
>attention, like a puppy waiting for it's master<br>to come home.

Shaking, she sat the half empty bottle on her  
>computer desk. She wanted to continue ignoring<br>her power, to stuff her head in the sand, and  
>pretend none of it was necessary.<p>

Licking her suddenly dry lips, she mentally gave  
>her power a slight nudge. What Lex's doctors<br>called Biological Manipulation, and then she was  
>no longer in the Watchtower.<p>

Instead, she was standing in the most wonderful  
>room she'd ever seen before. It was a large<br>study. Turning in place, she could see a enourmous  
>stained glass window similar to Watchtower in the<br>back overlooking Smallville.

Moving to it, her breathe was taken from her.  
>A balcony was outside the giant window. She was<br>so high up, she could see the entire town. Stepping  
>back, she turned back to the room.<p>

Two of the walls were wall to wall, ceiling to  
>floor, built in book cases. Somehow, she also<br>know they had secret compartments behind them.  
>However, the shelves were completely empty.<p>

A large desk was in the middle of the room. It's  
>top was made up of a touch screen, which could be<br>raised, and slanted for easy used. A plush, black  
>leather desk chair placed in front of it.<p>

On the wall in front of the desk, from ceiling  
>to floor, was dozens of flat screen computer monitors.<br>All of which were the lit up with DNA. Her DNA.

Chloe swallowed as she realized this was her mind  
>scape. Moving to the desk, she ran her fingers<br>over the virtual touchscreen keyboard. In here  
>she could do anything to her DNA.<p>

She had ultimate power. It was... heedy.

' It's no wonder so many freaks go insane. '  
>She sat down slowly.<p>

The display in front of her shifted, and she  
>frowned as she recognized the strands of DNA<br>due to her power. It was the DNA responisble  
>for various psychological problems. It wasn't<br>a sure thing obviously, but the DNA made it  
>a possibility.<p>

Tapping quickly at the keyboard, she watched  
>the DNA twist to give her immunity to all forms<br>of insanity. A weight lifted from her shoulders  
>at the sight. A crack Lionel had found repaired,<br>and was fortified.

Her DNA shifted, catching her attention.  
>It ended on her original meteor ability. Frowning<br>at it, she studied the DNA closely. There was a  
>lot she could see wrong with it immediately.<p>

First was the strand concerning her life force. If  
>she died healing someone, there was no telling when<br>she would resurrect. It could be anywhere from  
>Eighteen to Thirty six hours. That would be a good<br>way to end up in the morgue, or on an autopsy table,  
>or even in a grave.<p>

Second was the way her healing used energy, it  
>consumed it so rapidly, and with such waste, it<br>guarenteed she would be almost dead by the time  
>she finished.<p>

She started to tap rapidly. The DNA mutated and  
>flashed. When she finished, it was evolved so if<br>she did die it would only be for twenty minutes  
>at most. Her energy would no longer be wasted,<br>and...

She froze as her DNA started to mutate again.  
>Several more abilities began to tree off her<br>healing ability. Self-healing, self-regeneration,  
>accelerated metabolism, and age manipulation.<p>

" Shit! "

This was bad. One little change had triggered a  
>major shift. What next? Was it going to go and<br>add Omni-immunity?

The DNA shifted again, doing just that.

" I'm really going to have to watch that. " She  
>groaned in frustration.<p>

While it was a useful ability, it wasn't something  
>she'd planned to add. Especially since every<br>change would cause her pain once she left her  
>mindscape.<p>

Rubbing her forehead, she began to type on the  
>touchscreen keyboard. There was one ability<br>she wanted to add before left.

Technology manipulation. With it, she would be  
>able to create the type of security and technology<br>Watchtower needed. Plus, she would be able to do  
>it without the kind of money Queen had.<p>

This time her DNA added enhanced memory,  
>and enhanced intelligence.<p>

Unnerved didn't begin to cover how she felt right  
>now. It was like she was a bomb about to go off.<br>If she could, she would rip her DNA apart, bit  
>by bit, and not put it back together again.<br>Unfortnately, it wouldn't let her. It was protecting  
>her, and itself.<p>

Not to mention it wasn't an option anyway. She  
>had a future to protect. Though, Chloe wondered<br>if it was worth risking having possession of  
>this kind of power. One which couldn't be<br>controlled.

Stepping back, she opened her eyes to the her  
>office, and fell to the floor in agony. A white glow<br>under her skin showed her DNA was mutating and  
>making the changes she had decided on. Fine<br>trembles ran over her body from the top of her  
>head to the tips of her toes.<p>

She curled up into a tight ball, cursing Clark,  
>the League, and most of all herself.<p>

' This is the price I have to pay. ' She tried  
>to rationalize.<p>

Because of Davis and Jimmy. It was her sin. Her  
>crime. Her burden. Now she had to walk the path<br>to redemeption alone. Bearing the burden one day  
>at a time.<p>

Slowly, her left hand latched onto the pole of the  
>office chair. Concentrating on the cold of the<br>metal. The hardness of the material.

The world blurred and she let it. The pain too much  
>for her right then. Just like the pain in her soul.<p>

11111

" I have them. " Andrea breezed in with four boxes,  
>sitting them on the coffee table in front of the<br>couch now residing inside the computer room.

" All of it. " Chloe headed for the boxes in  
>surprise. " I thought it'd be several more weeks. "<p>

" They were able to put a rush on it. " Andrea  
>smirked.<p>

" With a little persuasion. " Chloe lifted up the  
>shoebox sized package, and opened it.<p>

It was filled with playing cards. On oneside was  
>what looked like a white rook on a black background,<br>on the back was the red gothic words WatchTower on  
>black and white checkered background.<p>

" Nice. " Andrea peered over her shoulder. " A  
>calling card? "<p>

" Yeah, considering reporter's, especially Lois's,  
>tendacy to name superhero's I thought I'd head<br>them off. " Chloe set the package aside and picked  
>up a large rectangular box.<p>

Opening it, she found her uniform. It was made  
>similar to Oliver's. It was also leather. However<br>it was long sleeved, and the gloves fingerless.  
>Instead of green, it was black. Where there was<br>supposed to be black strips, there was dark red.

She reclosed it, and put it by the cards. The next  
>box was filled with tools. A small, handheld<br>computer. A special lockpick set. A pair of  
>telescopic electric baton's. The battery on both<br>would last four hours. Plus, they came with  
>four extra batteries.<p>

The last box had accessories. A zippered pouch  
>for her cards. Not to mention pouches, and<br>holster's for everything else.

" I think you're fully prepared. " Andrea raised  
>an eyebrow. " I like the baton's. "<p>

" They have a strong zap to them. " Chloe lifted  
>one up. " Not quite up to a tazer's standards,<br>but it'll make a point. "

" I don't suppose... "

" Get your own. " Chloe put it back.

" Spoilsport. " Andrea sighed, eyeing the toys.

" Besides, I go out for my first patrol tonight.  
>I'm hoping to locate Zod. " The blonde said.<br>" I should introduce myself. It's only polite. "

" A shocking display? " Andrea tilted her head.

" I have to make an impression. " She smiled.  
>" It's his first time on Earth, afterall. "<p>

" I'm sure he'll never forget you, chica. "  
>Andrea shook her head with a chuckle.<p>

" I'd better start getting ready. " Chloe glanced  
>down at her new gear. " This is all new for me. "<p>

" Come on, I'll help you. " Andrea lifted two  
>of the boxes.<p>

Chloe felt some of the tension ease up. She was  
>glad she had at least some support at the moment.<br>Otherwise, she wasn't sure what she would do.

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

Chloe flew. Though she didn't have the ability  
>to fly. In this case, she had help, from a six foot<br>seven inch tall meteor infected man made up of  
>four hundred and eighty pounds of muscles. The<br>fact he was completely covered with pinhead  
>sized metal scales didn't make it any better.<p>

And it hurt.

It hurt worse when she landed on top on the  
>closed dumpster. Thirty feet away.<p>

She blinked, appearing in her mindscape. Chloe  
>let out a breath as she saw a single book on<br>the empty book shelves. On the spine was gold  
>writing. Damion ' Brick ' Thompson.<p>

The blonde pulled the book from the shelf, and  
>flipped it open. Her opponeant's DNA, and knowledge<br>was all contained inside it.

' He's a master of kickboxing. ' She nibbled at  
>the bottom of her lip. ' That's a major problem. '<p>

She paused as the knowledge of kickboxing  
>disappeared from the book and was added to herself.<br>Glancing to the monitors, she saw her DNA start  
>to shift rapidly.<p>

Enhanced flexibility, enhanced dexeterity, and  
>enhanced reflexes.<p>

Huffing at the sight, she turned back to the DNA,  
>apparently Brick had the ability to absorb and<br>manifast scales made of any material. Once absorbed  
>the material was stored permantely and could be<br>accessed at any time.

Making the decision, she went ahead and copied the  
>ability, discarding the rest of the book. Her DNA<br>flashed once then the book vanished completely.

Turning away, she returned to reality, and hurt  
>like a bitch.<p>

' I'm cursing way too much. ' She struggled up.  
>' Or like a Lane-Sullivan, so I suppose it's<br>okay. '

She really needed to start carrying pain pills  
>if this was how things were going to go. The<br>pain was so bad she was stumbling, and barely  
>on her feet.<p>

' Like the Hydrocodone I took from Jimmy. ' She  
>grimly remembered the pills back at Watchtower.<p>

Of course, it would be a temporary measure at  
>best. The potential for addiction was too<br>great. Not to mention the limited amount of  
>pills.<p>

She groaned as her body glowed. She could feel  
>her DNA change.<p>

" You've got to be joking me. " She muttered.

But it wasn't a joke. She could feel the changes.  
>One added to her omni-immunity to prevent any<br>kind of addiction. The other an ability to  
>replicate.<p>

" Forget about me, doll face? " Brick cracked  
>his knuckles.<p>

Chloe glanced up her eye ticking. " What did you  
>call me? "<p>

" Doll face. " Brick grinned.

She flickered her eyes over the alley. Quickly  
>the blonde scanned over the long area, stopping<br>on a single bolt. A high quality steel.

Glancing back at Brick, she smirked darkly. " I  
>was hoping you'd say that. "<p>

22222

She popped the codine in her mouth, dry swallowing  
>it. The pain faded to a pounding ache. Throbbing<br>in time with her heart. Never letting her forget  
>her sins, or her duty.<p>

" You look like hell. " Andrea entered the tower.

" I feel like it. " She slipped the black pill  
>bottle into a pocket. The last thing she needed<br>was Andrea finding out she was taking pain pills  
>like candy. " Between trying to put Watchtower<br>together, and patroling, I've barely got time  
>to sleep. "<p>

" Found Zod yet? " Andrea perched on her desk.

" Actually, I have. " Chloe typed on her keyboard  
>rapidly. " Seems Tess is playing hostess to our<br>local aliens. "

" I knew she was bad news, but this is taking it  
>rather far. " Andrea grimaced. " When are you<br>going to confront him? "

" Tonight. " The blonde touched the gun under  
>her desk.<p>

She'd hoped to be a lot stronger first, but it  
>hadn't worked out that way. Since her run in<br>with Brick, she hadn't found anymore meteor  
>freaks, or superpowered bad guys. It was just<br>run of the mill idiots.

Now, after a week of putting it off, she had to  
>confront him. It was time to get his attention,<br>and keep it. However, battling a fully powered  
>Kryptonian made her shiver in fear. Especially<br>when he had a small army of Kandorian's at his  
>beck and call.<p>

' God, I need a drink. '

" You want me to back you up. " Andrea offered.

" No. You've done enough. I'll handle things  
>from here. " Chloe stood up to get ready.<p>

" Chica, you've got no support as is. " Andrea  
>followed after her.<p>

" The vision... "

" Forget the vision. " Andrea interrupted  
>sharply. " You need someone around, and<br>I'm willing. "

" We can argue later, right now, E.T. needs  
>a lesson in human relations. " Chloe waved off.<p>

" You are a pain in the ass. "

Chloe headed down the hall to the locker room  
>she'd set up. " Aren't I? "<p>

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Manipulating Fate V. 2  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : ChloeClark  
>Timeline :<p>

Summary : Chloe refues to spy on Clark, and  
>Lionel reacts. Now, as time runs out, Chloe<br>must keep Clark's secrets close, while her  
>friends rush to save her.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to WB and DC.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

' An Alien. ' Chloe absently stared out the  
>office window of the Luthor Castle.<p>

She hadn't meant to overhear the Kent's talking.  
>Normally, she would have annouced herself, or<br>simply walked off. However, after seeing Clark  
>and Lana kissing, she'd been a wreck. So when<br>she walked by the open kitchen window where  
>Mr. and Mrs. Kent were discussing Clark's<br>unique biology she had ducked down.

" Miss. Sullivan. " Lionel hurried into the  
>room. " I apologize for keeping you waiting.<br>I had a last minute meeting to see to. "

" It's no problem. " She turned to the wild  
>haired man. " I imagine with Lex's wedding<br>being tommorrow your schedule is even more  
>chaotic. "<p>

" You have no idea. " He smiled. " Now, I  
>imagine you're here to give me the good news.<br>Why don't we have a drink to your new column  
>at the Daily Planet? "<p>

She smirked slightly as he headed toward the  
>bar with pure confidence. There was simply<br>no doubt in his mind that she would betray  
>her best friend.<p>

" I'm afraid you'll be drinking alone. " She  
>walked over to the couch and picked up her<br>messanger bag.

" Oh? " He paused over the second glass of  
>wine. " I thought most teenagers drank now? "<p>

" You misunderstand. " She slung her bag over  
>her head. " I'm refusing your ' generous ' offer. "<p>

Despite feeling betrayed by Clark. By his not  
>telling her about his origins or Lana, she felt<br>relieved as she headed for the office doors. Her  
>conscious, at least, was free.<p>

" You know his secret. " Lionel whispered softly.

A shiver slid down her spine at the deadly tone  
>in his voice. Yet, she never once faltered in<br>her steps, simply raised a hand in dismisal.

" You tell yourself that, Luthor. " She shot  
>back. " Now, I have a wedding in less than<br>twelve hours, and unlike a certain Lang, I  
>actually need my beauty sleep. "<p>

The double doors opened before her and four  
>muscular suits walked in. All carrying guns.<br>Glancing back, she saw Lionel at his desk  
>pressing a button on the office phone.<p>

" I'm afraid you're going to be relocated for  
>an extended amount of time. " Lionel sat in<br>his office chair and sipped his wine. " I'm  
>sure you understand. "<p>

Oh, she understood all right.

She knew Clark's secret, and Lionel wanted  
>it.<p>

At any cost.

00000

Clark frowned at the FedEx guy as he shoved  
>the large box into Clark's stomach and walked<br>off. Glancing down, he noticed Chloe's name  
>on it, and her address.<p>

" Weird. " He muttered, hurrying into the kitchen.

" Who was it? " His father asked.

" FedEx. " He dropped the box on the kitchen  
>table, and ripped the tape off.<p>

" We didn't order anything. " His mom stepped  
>up beside him, pausing in her hurry to get<br>ready for the wedding.

" It's from Chloe. " He absently opened the  
>box.<p>

It was filled with folders, and a manilla envelope  
>was on the very top. He spotted a small folded<br>letter among the items. Grabbing it, he quickly  
>began to read it out.<p>

" Clark, you're lucky no one has taken the time  
>to look into your adoption or medical records.<br>Even a five year old could spot them as fakes.  
>Just be glad I have the resources and abilties<br>to hide your records. P.S. You owe me a dozen  
>favors buster, and a coffee factory. " He almost<br>swallowed his tongue at the implications.

" She... " His dad stared at him, then quickly  
>began to go through the box of files. " My God.<br>These are offical, legal adoption papers. Medical  
>records, government records. She even created a<br>biological family for you. "

" How... " His mom also started to go through  
>them. " How did she... ? "<p>

Clark sat down heavily in shock. A strange feeling  
>welled up inside him. His eyes watering slightly.<br>No one had ever done anything like this for him  
>before.<p>

" She has incredible skill with computers, and  
>resources all over the world. " He wiped his face.<p>

" I don't know how we'll ever be able to thank  
>her. " His mom slowly moved to finish getting<br>ready.

" I don't understand how she found out, or why  
>she did this. " His dad put the files back into<br>the box, and lifted it to store away.

" We'll invite her to dinner and discuss it  
>with her. " Martha suggested.<p>

His dad nodded.

Clark stood up, but he couldn't help consider  
>his dad's words. Why had Chloe done this? Why<br>now?

His stomach sunk, and feeling of dread filled  
>him. Lionel had been behind his phony adoption.<br>Lionel who he had seen at the Torch several  
>days ago.<p>

The teen moved to the phone. He wasn't waiting  
>until the wedding. Something was wrong. Chloe<br>had been upset after Lionel left. Now the box  
>of papers?<p>

No. His gut was churning, and the alarm in  
>his head was blaring.<p>

A banging on the front door stopped him from  
>picking up the phone. The churning in his<br>gut worsened as his mom opened the door to  
>reveal the Sheriff.<p>

Slowly, he shuffled forward.

" I'm sorry to bother you. " The red head sheriff  
>stepped inside, her short form impossing despite<br>her petite stature. " However, Gabe Sullivan's  
>been on the phone with me all night, seem's Chloe<br>never made it home. I've been to the Torch, the  
>Talon, even to the Luthor's, but no one's seen<br>her since yesterday. You're my last stop. "

Clark felt his power's trying to slip from his  
>control. Weakly he grasped the nearby wall.<p>

' She knew. '

" She hasn't been here. " Martha grabbed his  
>dad's arm. " We haven't seen her in several days. "<p>

" Do you know what stories she was working on? "  
>The Sheriff inquired sharply. " I know Chloe.<br>Once she's onto something, she latches on and  
>won't let go. No matter what danger she's in.<br>Lord know's the number of times she's been  
>dragged to the ER. "<p>

" Clark? " Johnathan gently clasped his shoulder.

" She hasn't gotten any new leads. " He managed.  
>" But she was talking to Lionel Luthor the other<br>day. Whatever they were talking about upset her. "

" Oh? " The Sheriff's face darkened. " Mr. Luthor  
>seems to have forgotten to mention that little fact.<br>I'll need to have another talk with him. "

" Don't bother. "

Everyone turned to look as Lex entered the room.  
>The young man was partially dressed in his<br>wedding tux. The bow, vest, and jacket were missing.  
>The Luthor appeared worn down, helped along by<br>the fact the shirt sleeves being partially rolled  
>up, and the top buttons of his shirt undone.<p>

" He's gone. After you left, he called his car,  
>and disappeared. " Lex explained. " I had several<br>of my men follow him. They never checked in. One  
>of dad's private plane's is missing, and there's<br>no flight plan. He could be anywhere. "

" Damn it! " Clark exploded.

" Why would Lionel Luthor take Chloe? " The  
>Sherieff frowned.<p>

Better yet, why would Chloe replace his papers?  
>Clark ran his hands through his hair roughly.<br>None of it made sense.

" I did find out one strange thing. " Lex rubbed  
>the back of his neck. " Dad offered Chloe her own<br>weekly column at the Daily Planet, and a promotion  
>for her dad. Of course, he wouldn't make an offer<br>like that unless he got something in return. "

Clark froze. His blue eyes rose to stare at his  
>parents wondering if they had come to a similar<br>conclusion.

" For dad to take her though, she must have  
>refused his offer. " Lex continued.<p>

Lionel asked Chloe to spy on him.

" If Chloe refused, wouldn't he simply kill  
>her? " The Sheriff pointedly asked.<p>

Chloe didn't just refuse. She went back and  
>gave him an airtight past. A legal adoption.<p>

" Not if he thinks she knows what he needs. "  
>Lex's jaw clenched. " If he'd killed her, he<br>wouldn't have left. It's too much of a legal  
>risk. She's alive, and he's going to go to<br>any extreme to get the information he wants  
>out of her. "<p>

Clark's hearing roared out of focus at those  
>words.<p>

' Torture. '

He struggled and fought until he brought his  
>hearing back under control.<p>

"...everything we can to find her. " The Sheriff  
>assured, heading out the door.<p>

Lex sighed heavily. " Under the circumstances  
>I've postponed the wedding. I've got all my men,<br>and resources searching for Chloe's location.  
>Unfortantely, dad has so many hidden facilities,<br>labs, and bunkers I don't know how long it will  
>take. "<p>

" Lex, you don't have to stop your wedding. "  
>Clark protested.<p>

" Believe it or not, my bride agreed. " Lex smiled  
>slightly. " She's helping coordinate the effort.<br>Lana is at the Torch. She's hoping to get a lead  
>from Chloe's computer. "<p>

" I'll change and come over. " Clark slumped in  
>defeat.<p>

" You can help Pete. " Lex gently clapped his  
>arm. " He's going through my dad's office. "<p>

Clark nodded and headed upstairs. He was going to  
>get Chloe back. Even if he had to tear apart every<br>city, state, and country in the world to do it.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

" I'm going to give you one chance to tell me  
>Clark Kent's secret. " Lionel Luthor bargained<br>as several men entered the plain metal room. " A  
>single chance, after that I will simply wait<br>and savor the moment until you finally break. "

" Watch the hands, King Kong. " Chloe glare at  
>the biggest man. The brute forcing her hands<br>above her head, fastening them so she was standing  
>on her toes. " Or you'll be singing soprano. "<p>

" Miss. Sullivan. " Lionel cleared his throat.

She huffed in irratation. " Fine, I'll tell you,  
>but you have to promise not to go blabbing. He's<br>really sensitive about this. Clark's secret is  
>this... "<p>

Lionel stepped forward eagerly.

" Clark's first kiss came from me. " She smirked.

Everyone froze as Lionel's face closed off.

" I did an extensive background search on you  
>before I approached you. " Lionel montioned to<br>the female in a lab coat. " I was quite fascinated  
>by the history of you and your mother. "<p>

She stiffened at the mention of Moria Sullivan.  
>Especially as the female moved forward holding<br>a large syringe filled with glowing swirling  
>liquid of shifting colors.<p>

" You and your mother were in Smallville during  
>the meteor shower. In fact, you were less than<br>five hundred feet from the most concentrated  
>meteor fall. " Lionel sat in the only chair<br>in the room. " Then just a week later, you  
>started to have ' accidents. ' Oh, your dad<br>did a very good job of keeping the authories  
>out of it. Hiding your ER records, taking you<br>to his old army buddy who was the Doctor on  
>duty in the ER. "<p>

Chloe carefully kept her face blank. She  
>remembered those hellish years. She even<br>remembered the meteor shower. Her mom had been  
>driving them home from visiting the General and<br>her now dead aunt.

They'd been forced off the road that night.  
>Chloe had then seen a naked boy her age climbing<br>out of a crater. A boy she knew now was Clark.  
>She'd opened the car door, and ran after him,<br>concerned for him.

The two children saw each other through the smoke.  
>Blue and green eyes. However, the boy had<br>stumbled away from the glowing green meteorite.  
>Pain visible on his face. While Chloe's mom had<br>not believed her, and dragged her back to the  
>car.<p>

" The medical records on you and your mom are...  
>very interesting reading. " Lionel grew smug.<br>" Meteor infected the same night as the shower.  
>Your mother's powers activated immediately, yours<br>are still dormant. "

She wondered if Clark remembered seeing her that  
>night.<p>

" What's most fascinating is Moira's power. The  
>ability to control you by thought and word. "<br>Lionel visibly lit up. " It's such a shame she  
>never learned to control it. All the time you<br>spent in the hospital. The scars, the broken  
>bones, the pumped stomach... "<p>

She lifted her chin slightly. Her eyes narrowing.  
>' Say it. '<p>

" All those years and your father never stopped  
>her. Never thought of your safety. " Lionel<br>finally said. " Not until she nearly killed you.  
>It was only then he finally acted. Such a shame<br>really. "

" You mean the lose of her power. " She coldly  
>stated.<p>

" Of course. " Lionel calmly agreed. " If only  
>Mr. Sullivan had acted sooner, he wouldn't have<br>been forced to kill her. "

" What's your point? " She sighed in fake boredom.

In truth the whole thing was a sore point. No one,  
>not even anyone in the family, knew the truth. Or<br>that her mother was dead. She didn't talk about it  
>and neither did her dad.<p>

In point, she remembered every moment of the whole  
>ordeal. Remembered, and carried it close like<br>a burden. She didn't trust anyone because of it.  
>Not her dad, not Clark, not Lana, and not Pete.<p>

Chloe couldn't see herself ever getting married,  
>or having children. Even a serious relationship<br>scared the crap out of her. Instead, she'd long  
>since decided to stick with simple lover style<br>relationships.

" My point is simple. Your mother was insane,  
>and abusive. You report on insane meteor freaks,<br>and you yourself are a dormant meteor freak. "  
>Lionel shrugged.<p>

' Shit. ' Chloe kept her eyes locked on Lionel.  
>The urge to glance at the syringe very, very<br>strong, and getting stronger.

" Gee, you really are a genius. " She snapped.

" I thought we'd conduct a small experiment. "  
>Lionel ignored her. " You see, one of my scientists<br>discovered a new type of meteorite. Unlike other  
>types, our tests show it will give humans powers,<br>but we have no idea what the effects will be, or  
>about the kinds of side effects. "<p>

This time she couldn't stop her eyes from darting  
>over to the rainbow colored liquid.<p>

" It's a tempting offer. " She snarked. " But  
>I'm going to have to refuse. My insurance would<br>never cover the procedure. "

" Oh no. " Lionel smirked darkly. " I insist. "

The needle slid into her arm, and fire flowed  
>through her veins. She refused to scream. Her<br>head fell back, tears flowing from the corners  
>of her eyes. The pain intensified, darkness<br>creeping closer and closer.

A white glow grew under her skin. Burning her  
>body, and she trembled uncontrollably. Finally,<br>she let the darkness embrace her.

11111

" Well? " Lionel demanded, the glass of whiskey  
>rolling between his hands.<p>

" It activated her original power plus a new one. "  
>Dr. Rhyon practically trembled. " She has the<br>ability to heal others. However, it's the new  
>ability which is so exciting. It must be why she<br>also activated her old one. "

He leaned back in his office chair, waiting  
>patiently for the normally stotic woman to stop<br>rambling. For her to be acting like this, the  
>blood work must have revealed how to make gold<br>out of lead.

" She has Biological Manipulation! " The doctor  
>exclaimed.<p>

He stared blankly at her. He had no clue what  
>she meant, or what was so great about the ability.<p>

" Oh for... " The doctor slammed the metal  
>clipboard with a thick file onto his desk.<br>" Because of her power she can control all life  
>on a biological level. Sullivan has the power to<br>make genetic manipulations, give powers, take  
>powers, mutate powers. She can copy DNA,<br>powers, memories, etc. She has no limits. "

He set the glass down with nerveless fingers.

" Already her powers reacted so we can't pierce  
>her skin with needles. " The doctor continued.<p>

" Any side effects? " He interrupted.

" Yes, every use of her ability causes her pain,  
>how much depends on the amount and severity of use. "<br>She broke off. " The interesting thing is there's  
>no trace of meteorite in her body. "<p>

" I want you to prepare another dose of Rainbow  
>meteorite. " Lionel ordered. " This time for me. "<p>

The doctor slowly picked up her clipboard. " Sir,  
>I'm afraid, that's not possible. After Sullivan<br>was injected, what was left of the RM vanished. "

" What happened to it?! " He slammed his fist  
>on the desk.<p>

" It vanished the same moment Sullivan's powers  
>activated. " The doctor paled.<p>

Lionel growled. Biological Manipulation would be  
>perfect. " Can you use her blood to give me her<br>powers? "

" Sir, her blood disolved twenty minutes after  
>we got it. " She backed away.<p>

" You can take her DNA from her salva or hair. "  
>Lionel pointed out.<p>

" Normally, yes. However, when we took samples  
>the DNA died within minutes, and the new samples<br>have no DNA at all. " She shifted nervously.

" Can you get anything from her eggs? " He asked  
>in frustration.<p>

" We tried to take a single egg. " She admitted.  
>" But her body adapted to the intrusion. Now<br>it won't produce any egg unless she gives it  
>permission. It's quite literally the perfect<br>birthcontrol method. "

He felt his temper rising fast. He had a failing  
>liver. His life was running out. His hope lay on<br>two possibilities. The Travler, and now Chloe.

" You said she can heal others? " He stood up,  
>walking toward her. " How far does this ability<br>reach? "

" I'm not sure. " She admitted. " The ability is  
>based around her heart, so I believe she's going<br>to be almost immortal. Because of this she can  
>probably heal anything short of, if not, death<br>itself. "

Lionel leaned back into his desk.

If Miss. Sullivan could heal him it would be  
>perfect. It was simply a matter of making her.<br>She was, after all, a stubborn woman.

Though she would break. Already she was cracking.  
>Being infected was her worst nightmare. A first<br>step in psychological torture. Make her live  
>what she feared, slowly eating away at her<br>sanity.

Unfornately, she was strong. Too strong for  
>that alone to work. It would take far more<br>to break her.

But at the same time, his curiousity over her  
>ability was raging. Perhaps he should combine<br>the two.

" I want her ability pushed to the limits. "  
>He decided. " Have the empty lunch room set<br>up and secured. Then pick out our most dangerous  
>and powerful patients to... greet Miss. Sullvian.<br>I want to see her power in action. "

" Yes, sir. "

" But first, I want her to undergo a series of  
>environmental simulations. "<p>

He watched her hurry out with a smile.

Yes, this would work just fine.

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

" I found something. " Lois loudly announced from  
>Lionel's desk.<p>

Clark dart over to her, snatching the files away  
>from Chloe's very annoying, loud mouthed cousin.<p>

" Hey! " Lois tried to grab them back, but Lana  
>managed to take them away from both of them.<p>

" I'll take those. " Lana calmly declared, opening  
>the file on the desk.<p>

Clark started to read the large file on Chloe aware  
>of the entire group crowding around. Lois, Lex, Pete,<br>and Lana. They'd been going for two days. Camping  
>out at the Luthor mansion, not stopping except for<br>short naps.

" This can't be right. " Lana muttered.

" Uncle Gabe wouldn't... " Lois stared wide eyed.

Clark felt nausated the more he read. Suddenly  
>certain of Chloe's behaviors made sense. Including<br>her defensiveness when it came to her feelings for  
>him, and why she broke up with him during the<br>disaster which was the Spring Formal.

' I'm an idiot. ' He grimaced.

His eyes fell on a picture of a very young Chloe.  
>A young, blonde racing across a meteor riddled<br>field as he struggled out of a crater. Thick smoke  
>billowing around them. Pain filling his body from<br>the green rocks. Blue eyes locked on concerned  
>green.<p>

" She was there. " He whispered.

" What? " Lex frowned at him.

" Chloe. " He glanced up at him. " The night of the  
>meteor shower. She was there. I saw her. She found<br>me. I didn't remember until just now. "

" Seriously? " Pete stared at him in shock. The  
>teen understanding his meaning.<p>

" Yeah. Her mom didn't see me, and pulled her  
>away. " Clark explained.<p>

" Yeah, that's nice and all, but in the mean time  
>I'm going to kill my uncle. " Lois shoved the file<br>from the desk. The papers went flying everywhere.  
>" The bastard let my cousin go through hell for<br>years, and covered it up. Then he turns around  
>and kills my aunt when the situation gets<br>completely out of control. And why the hell didn't  
>Chloe ever tell me?! "<p>

" Lois! " Lana spun her around. " Focus! First  
>we get Chloe back, then we go after Mr. Sullivan. "<p>

" Right. " Lois took a deep breath. " Priorities.  
>Rescue the cousin, call the General to execute the<br>family traitor at dawn. I can do this. "

Clark nodded in agreement. He had no argument  
>aganist those ideas. In fact, he had no intention<br>of letting Chloe go near Mr. Sullivan ever again.

" She's got dormant meteor powers. " Lex stared  
>at the floor thoughtfully.<p>

" Yeah so? " Lois glared sharply. " You have a  
>problem with that Baldy? "<p>

" I think I know how my father's going to try  
>and break her. " He glanced at her. " Between<br>her mother and all her run-in's. It's obvious  
>she's developed a phobia of the meteor infected.<br>Imagine what would happen if she suddenly found  
>her powers activated? "<p>

Clark felt the air sucked out of him. The room  
>spun around him. Chloe had once joked about her<br>developing meteor powers. Except he knew her  
>well enough to know she hadn't been joking.<p>

She was scared to death of it. Scared she would  
>go insane and hurt the people she loved. She'd<br>even joked she would rather kill herself than  
>risk their lives.<p>

" Oh hell. " Pete swore softly.

Lana sank into a nearby chair. " We have to find  
>her fast. "<p>

" Lex. " Clark spoke urgently. " Chloe would  
>literally rather kill herself than risk hurting<br>us. "

" Even if she's not insane? " Lex questioned.

" She wouldn't take the chance. " Clark shook  
>his head. " If we're not there to talk her<br>down... "

" Shit. " Lois rubbed her forehead. " He's  
>right. My cousin is a single minded, bullheaded,<br>stubborn, jackass. "

" Sound familiar? " Clark muttered.

" Want to step outside Smallville? " The brunette  
>shook a fist.<p>

" Enough! " Lana yanked Lois back toward the  
>desk. " We're running out of time here! I know<br>your frustrated, but taking it out on each other  
>is not helping Chloe! "<p>

" Sorry. " Clark toed the rug.

" Yeah. " Lois scoffed. " What he said. "

Clark started to pick the scattered file up  
>as the group got back to work. All the while<br>wondering if they would find Chloe in time.

22222

Chloe stumbled into the new cell with a glare  
>back at the ape who kept manhandling her,<br>and shot a handgesture her cousin had taught  
>her at him.<p>

Thankfully her hands weren't fastened this  
>time. Probably because of how excited all<br>the science geeks seemed to be over her powers.

They'd explained them to her, a fact which  
>honestly suprised her, and then started to<br>treat her like a rat in a cage. Needles,  
>probes in places that had gotten them a kick<br>in between their legs, swabs, and other  
>equipment.<p>

' Looks like more experiments. ' She glanced  
>around.<p>

The room was quickly becoming hot. Sweltering  
>hot. Sweat was pouring off her skin as the<br>tempeture kept climbing.

Chloe could feel her power in the back on her  
>mind. What the doctor called Biological Manipulation.<br>Licking her dry, cracking lips, she nudged it,  
>and suddenly she was no longer in the cell.<p>

Instead, she was standing in the most wonderful  
>room she'd ever seen before. It was a large<br>study. Turning in place, she could see a enourmous  
>stained glass window in the back overlooking<br>Smallville.

Moving to it, her breathe was taken from her.  
>A balcony was outside the giant window. She was<br>so high up, she could see the entire town. Stepping  
>back, she turned back to the room.<p>

Two of the walls were wall to wall, ceiling to  
>floor, built in book cases. Somehow, she also<br>know they had secret compartments behind them.  
>However, the shelves were completely empty,<br>except for a single book. On the side of it's  
>spine was the name Dr. Abigail Rhyon.<p>

A large desk was in the middle of the room. It's  
>top was made up of a touch screen, which could be<br>raised, and slanted for easy used. A plush, black  
>leather desk chair placed in front of it.<p>

On the wall in front of the desk, from ceiling  
>to floor, was dozens of flat screen computer monitors.<br>All of which were the lit up with DNA. Her DNA.

Chloe swallowed as she realized this was her mind  
>scape. Moving to the desk, she ran her fingers<br>over the virtual touchscreen keyboard. In here  
>she could do anything to her DNA.<p>

She had ultimate power. It was... heedy.

' It's no wonder so many freaks go insane. '  
>She sat down slowly.<p>

The display in front of her shifted, and she  
>frowned as she recognized the strands of DNA<br>due to her power. It was the DNA responisble  
>for various psychological problems. It wasn't<br>a sure thing obviously, but the DNA made it  
>a possibility.<p>

Tapping quickly at the keyboard, she watched  
>the DNA twist to give her immunity to all forms<br>of insanity. A weight lifted from her shoulders  
>at the sight. A crack Lionel had found repaired,<br>and was fortified.

She quickly input the newest need to her DNA.  
>Heat and cold immunity into the system. Two<br>strands of DNA were added to her DNA. Satisfied,  
>she started to get up and leave.<p>

However, her DNA shifted, catching her attention.  
>It ended on her original meteor ability. Frowning<br>at it, she studied the DNA closely. There was a  
>lot she could see wrong with it immediately.<p>

First was her the strand concerning her life force. If  
>she died healing someone, there was telling when<br>she would resurrect. It could be anywhere from  
>Eighteen to Thirty six hours. That would be a good<br>way to end up in the morgue, or on an autopsy table,  
>or even in a grave.<p>

Second was the way her healing used energy, it  
>consumed it so rapidly, and with such waste, it<br>guarenteed she would be almost dead by the time  
>she finished.<p>

She started to tap rapidly. The DNA mutated and  
>flashed. When she finished, it was evolved so if<br>she did die it would only be for twenty minutes  
>at most. Her energy would no longer be wasted,<br>and...

She froze as her DNA started to mutate again.  
>Several more abilities began to tree off her<br>healing ability. Self-resurrection, self-healing,  
>accelerated metabolism, and age manipulation.<p>

" Shit! "

This was bad. One little change had triggered a  
>major shift.<p>

The book on the shelf flew onto the desk, and  
>opened in front of her. She shot it a glare. It<br>was bad enough her DNA wasn't behaving, but now  
>her own mind?<p>

Never the less, she lifted the book, and flipped  
>through it. It had the good doctors DNA, and<br>knowledge. The DNA wasn't much good. It had nothing  
>she wanted or needed. However, the medical knowledge<br>alone was worth it's weight in gold.

She barely had the time to finish the thought  
>before the book glowed and vanished. Her DNA<br>flashed, and suddenly her mind was filled with  
>the knowledge she'd just been considering.<p>

" I'm really going to have to watch that. " She  
>groaned in frustration.<p>

Again, her DNA had added to itself to accomadate  
>a change. This time it had added enhanced memory,<br>and enhanced intelligence.

Unnerved didn't begin to cover how she felt right  
>now. It was like she was a bomb about to go off.<br>If she could, she would rip her DNA apart, bit  
>by bit, and not put it back together again.<br>Unfortnately, it wouldn't let her. It was protecting  
>her, and itself.<p>

Stepping back, she opened her eyes to the cell,  
>and fell to the floor in agony. A white glow<br>under her skin showed her DNA was mutating and  
>making the changes she had decided on. Fine<br>trembles ran over her body from the top of her  
>head to the tips of her toes.<p>

Soon the rubber soles of her shoes melted and  
>she had to remove them. Tossing them into far<br>corner of the room. The metal walls, floor, and  
>ceiling began to glow red from the heat.<p>

Her skin burned and the glow of her skin  
>became brighter. She closed her eyes. All the<br>heat and glowing hurting them badly. Through  
>all of it though, she refused to show her<br>weakness.

Then it stopped.

The tempeture dropped to normal, and gradually  
>the metal cooled off. With it her body was allowed<br>to finish mutating. The pain stopping for a single  
>moment.<p>

Suddenly, it started again.

The temp started to sharply drop, and she was  
>glad she thought to include the cold. Because<br>she had no idea what hell she was going to be in  
>next.<p>

33333  
>Chapter Three<br>33333

Lionel rapidly flipped through the latest results,  
>taking a moment to watch the screen where Miss.<br>Sullivan was undergoing the latest test.

" Incredible. " He closed the file.

The blonde had just been taken to her third test.  
>They'd filled the room with water. He'd been<br>assured by Dr. Rhyon that the teen would adapt  
>to the all water environment, and she was right.<br>In less than two minutes, the reporter was breathing  
>water.<p>

He tapped the computer, draining the room. Another  
>tap set the room on fire. He leaned forward as<br>he saw her body glowing white in the middle of  
>the blazing blue fire.<p>

The readout's on the second monitor were going  
>all over the place. If he could have her power...<p>

Quickly he stopped the fire. A command leaked  
>nuclear radiation into the room. Increasing it<br>rapidly.

Her skin pealed. Her hair fell out. Then she  
>healed. The teen glowed white adapting like<br>the other times.

Lionel stopped the radiation, purging the  
>room. The blonde's healing had evolved to<br>include self healing. The doctor was right.

He slowly smiled at the thought. The rest of the  
>environmental tests could wait. He had to see<br>what she could do when faced with other powers.

He had to see her become a God.

33333

" I think she knows my secret. "

" What? " Martha froze.

Clark had stopped by the farm to talk to his  
>parents briefly, and get a fresh change of<br>clothes.

" Why do you say that? " Johnathan asked.

" Chloe was there when I crawled out of the  
>crater. " Clark explained. " We saw each other.<br>Then there's the records. "

His parents glanced at each other in silent  
>conversation.<p>

" Son, we didn't want to say anything until we'd  
>talked to Chloe, but the morning of the wedding,<br>when I went outside I found something outside the  
>kitchen window. " His dad said, opening a kitchen<br>draw and removing a small item. " It wasn't there  
>the afternoon before, and the previous night your<br>mom and I had been discussing your origins. "

Clark swallowed the lump in his throat and took  
>the item. It was a small key chain. A one dollar<br>clip on cow he'd purchased for Chloe when they'd  
>first become friends. She always kept it clipped<br>to her messenger bag.

Unforantely, the clip was faulty so it was always  
>falling off. He, Pete, and even Lana was constantly<br>stumbling across it. They'd all teased her over it,  
>telling her to retire it, or offering to buy<br>her a new one. But she refused, stubbornly hanging  
>on to ol' Bessie.<p>

" She knows. " He whispered. " She knows, and  
>Lionel... "<p>

He stumbled backward, falling into a kitchen  
>chair.<p>

' She knew and refused him, so he took her. '  
>He dimly blinked around the black and white<br>world swimming around him. ' Chloe won't talk.  
>She'll snark, and snarl, and snap, and bite<br>until he gets so frustrated he bites back. '

" ...rk! BREATHE! " Johnathan ordered.

" Dad, Chloe won't talk. " He stressed.

His dad frowned in confusion at him.

" Dad, think. " Clark grabbed him. " You know  
>what Chloe's like. She's a pain to normal<br>people. She drives people crazy when she's  
>on a story. Lionel has her someplace trying<br>to get information out of her! She's going  
>to burrow down, and do everything she can to<br>make him miserable! "

His parents flinched as they got the full  
>picture.<p>

" Oh dear. " Martha weakly sat on a nearby  
>stool. " Have you found any clue yet? "<p>

" Only deadends. " Clark admitted.

" I'm sure you'll find her soon. " Martha soothed.

" If I just had someone to question, or a building  
>to search. " He clenched his fists.<p>

He stood up to leave.

" Clark, maybe you should get some rest. " His  
>father called in concern.<p>

" There's no time. " Clark refused. " Besides,  
>we're waiting for a call from one of Lex's men.<br>We're trying to locate Lionel's missing plane. "

He speed off before his parents could stop him.  
>His mind firmly on Chloe and her sacrifice.<p>

44444  
>Chapter Four<br>44444

" So what now? " Chloe stood barefoot in the  
>middle of the large empty room, the perfect<br>picture of boredom. " A manicure and pedicure?  
>The full spa treatment? Which reminds me I want<br>to complain to the management about my treatment  
>so far. "<p>

" Now, now, Miss. Sullivan. " Lionel entered  
>the room. " I would think becoming a God would<br>gain me some leeway. "

" Seriously? A God? " She gaped at him, then  
>burst into loud hysterical laughter.<p>

She couldn't help it. Yeah, her manipulation ability  
>was a little bit more powerful than the norm,<br>and it had a lot of potential, but a God? Only  
>a Luthor.<p>

" I'm deadly serious. " He stated with upmost  
>calmness.<p>

" I know that's what's so funny. " She snickered.  
>" I can't wait to tell the other's this one. A<br>God. "

She shook her head at his stupidity, and delusions.  
>She was just grateful he couldn't get his hands<br>on her power.

" Nevertheless, I've decided to take your testing  
>to the next stage. " He declared.<p>

The far doors opened and six heavily armed guards  
>entered. They surrounded a massive man. Guiding<br>him to stand in front of her, then they hurried  
>back to the walls, keeping their backs turned<br>away from him.

Lionel and the doctor stepped back to the walls  
>as well. Leaving Chloe alone with with six foot<br>seven inch, four hundred pound wall of muscle.  
>Frowning, she shifted her gaze from Lionel to<br>muscles and back again.

" Miss. Sullivan allow me to introduce you to  
>Brick. He's done time, as they say, for his<br>habit of beating women to death. " Lionel  
>explained.<p>

' Well shit. ' Chloe took a step back from  
>muscles who was leering at her, and popping<br>his knuckles.

" Brick, also happens to have a rather unique  
>meteor power. " Lionel laughed. " He permantely<br>absorbes materials, and can then turn his body  
>into those materials at anytime. "<p>

' Double shit. ' She took another step back as  
>Brick shifted before her eyes. Covering his<br>entire body with tiny scales the size of pin head  
>made of steel.<p>

Then he punched her.

Chloe soared across the room. Pain envelopeing  
>her healing body. She could feel herself copying<br>his DNA. Seconds later she was in her mind,  
>staring at the book with the name Damion ' Brick '<br>Thomas on it.

Lifting it from the shelf, she flipped it open,  
>and examined his DNA. His power copied to herself,<br>but his knowledge caught her eye. He was a master  
>of kickboxing.<p>

She would never survive against him without the  
>same knowledge. It glowed and copied over. The<br>book disappering. Moving to her desk, she sighed,  
>as her DNA started to mutate again.<p>

Enhanced reflexes, enhanced dexeterity, and  
>enhanced flexibility.<p>

" And I thought the Omni-immunity due to the  
>radiation was bad. " She muttered in frustration.<p>

Still she'd have to get her hands on some kind of  
>metal when she got back to reality, plus deal with<br>the pain this would cause.

Blinking, she landed hard, struggling up as his  
>heavy feet pounding toward her. Massive hands of<br>cold metal grabbed her hair and yanked her up.  
>She struggled uselessly.<p>

He punched her again. Grunting in excruitiating  
>pain, she knew she had to be better. She had to work<br>past the pain, or she was dead. Of course, turning  
>into metal wouldn't hurt either.<p>

Lurching up, she realized she was close to a guard.  
>He would have metal on him. A knife, bullet,<br>keys, something.

Darting to the side she barely missed getting  
>grabbed again. He tried again, and she ducked,<br>again barely getting away. It wasn't superspeed,  
>but it was faster, she sighed.<p>

Desperate, she punched him as hard as she could.  
>He didn't even move. Simply blinked at her in<br>disbelief.

" Right. " Chloe hopped backed. " Bad idea. "

She ran to the side. A punch going into the floor.  
>Chloe's glowing hand brushing up against one<br>of the nearby guards belt buckle. The steel melted  
>into her hand and disappeared.<p>

" Huh. " She skidded to a stop. " Got it. "

A bulldozer slammed into her. She spun out of  
>control, and just before she hit the wall. Again.<br>Her body developed metal scales.

" Note to self. Check out new developements  
>when I'm not in danger. " She stood up to<br>meet said bulldozer. " Say Lionel, any chance  
>of calling off your pet dog? I think he has<br>rabies. "

She yelped and side stepped a rapid punch from  
>the dog in question. Glowing again, she threw<br>a punch of her own. This time his head tilted  
>a whole half inch.<p>

Growling softly, she was starting to wonder  
>if she was going to survive this fight.<p>

44444

" She's making changes faster than I anticapated. "  
>The doctor whispered to him.<p>

He watched through half-lidded eyes as they  
>carried Bricks body out of the room on a<br>stretcher. The blonde reporter laying curled  
>up unconscious nearby.<p>

" It took her six hours to beat him. " Lionel  
>dismissed.<p>

" Exactly. " Doctor Rhyon nodded in excitement.  
>" With his abilities, it should have taken her<br>longer. After all, Brick is a professionally  
>trained kick boxer, in addition to his powers. "<p>

He paused. He hadn't considered that in his  
>evaluation.<p>

" She literally took his powers and kick boxing  
>from him in the span of six hours. Plus, she<br>mutated to have enhanced flexibility, relexes,  
>and dexterity. "<p>

His disappointment was completely gone. The  
>doctor had good points.<p>

" Who's next? "

" Becky. " The Doctor beamed. " I want to see what  
>her ability will do when confronted with someone<br>with mental abilities. "

Lionel sat up at attention. Becky could read minds,  
>and erase memories. He'd wanted to use her to the<br>information he needed from Chloe but Becky was not  
>controllable and very dangerous. Bringing her into<br>this was a major gamble.

" Doctor, I'm not sure... " He started.

The doors opened and Becky was escorted in. The  
>young teen spotted the sleeping Chloe instantly<br>and lit up with glee.

He stood up as the twelve year old sprinted across  
>the room to the blonde. The blue haired girl<br>dropping down indian style beside her.

" Guards! "

But it was too late. Becky had a green hand  
>resting on Chloe's head. Chloe, at least, was<br>glowing white.

" Doctor. " Lionel stared at the two meteor  
>freaks. " If you're wrong, I will kill you. "<p>

55555  
>Chapter Five<br>55555

" His plane is in Colorado. " Lex dropped the  
>phone in the reciever. " The problem is he has<br>three labs in the state, and Chloe could be at  
>anyone of them. "<p>

" Can we narrow it down? " Pete tiredly drained  
>his fourth cup of black coffee. " Expense records,<br>personal, bank accounts? "

" There's no records on them. " Lex admitted. " He  
>made sure if there was, they were destroyed. "<p>

" So we go there and check. " Clark folded his arms  
>to keep from throwing something threw a window.<p>

" Each lab is over a hundred miles apart. " Lex  
>sighed in frustration. " It's going to take days. "<p>

" It's better than nothing. " Lana absently pushed  
>the sleeves on her old faded zip up sweat shirt up.<p>

" I can call the General to help. " Lois yawned.  
>" I imagine Lionel will have the lab guarded with<br>enough hardware to arm Korea. "

" And some. " Lex agreed. " My men will also help.  
>I've got a plane being prepared now. Once we land<br>in Colorado, we can use a helicoptor to check out  
>the labs. "<p>

" Right. " Clark nodded.

He frowned lightly at the plan, wanting to race off,  
>and save Chloe now. But if he did, there would be<br>questions. Lots of questions he couldn't answer,  
>and then Chloe's sacrifice would be meaningless.<p>

Chloe, who had her own secrets, and loved him  
>despite his alien heritage. Someone who cherished<br>him because of who he was, not despite of it.

He glanced over at Lana and felt his heartbreak.  
>He'd chosen her, not knowing he had a choice. Now,<br>he did, and after everything... He couldn't say he  
>would make the same one.<p>

She looked over at him, and a sadness entered her  
>eyes. For a moment it was like looking in a mirror.<br>He almost thought she knew he regretted his decision.

" Clark, can I talk to you for a minute? " Lana asked.

" Sure. " He followed her out of the office, into  
>the hall.<p>

" You want to breakup. " Lana cut to the chase.

" I... " He froze in surprise.

" I'm not stupid. " She smiled sadly. " You finally  
>figured out Chloe's defensive mechanisim, and how<br>she feels. "

He shifted uncomfortably at her words. This wasn't  
>how this was supposed to go.<p>

" I should apologize. " Lana continued. " I knew  
>about her feelings for you, and I hid them. I<br>also hid something else. "

She pulled a battered letter from jean pocket.  
>He recognized the pink paper and handwriting as<br>belonging to Chloe. More importantly his name  
>was on it.<p>

" I found this on the Torch floor. " Lana  
>explained. " I believe it belongs to you. "<p>

Carefully he took the letter. Lana patted his  
>arm then walked back toward the office.<p>

" Good luck. " She whispered.

Frowning in confusion, he opened the letter.

' I want to let you in on a little secret,  
>Clark... '<p>

55555

Chloe rubbed her forehead as the twelve year was  
>dragged out of the room in a full tempertangurm.<br>Apprently the brat didn't like the fact Chloe had  
>not only copied her powers but became immune to<br>all forms of mental attacks made against her.

" So who's up for a nice long vacation paid for  
>by our lovely host? " She asked shakingly.<p>

" This could stop. " Lionel tilted his head.

She struggled to her feet, and glared at  
>him. " I won't betray my best friend. "<p>

" Forget about Clark. " Lionel waved her off.  
>" I no longer care about some foolish teen. What<br>I want from you is a simple little favor. "

She snorted at his about face. There was no way  
>he was suddenly willing to give up on Clark.<p>

" All I want is for you to heal me. " Lionel  
>offered. " Just heal me, and you can go. I'll<br>give you your column in the Daily Planet, and  
>even throuw in your father's promotion. "<p>

He was too greedy to walk away from information  
>on Clark. Too greedy to walk away from the chance<br>to study her powers. He would never let her go,  
>not until she had nothing left.<p>

" Lionel, a liar is still a liar no matter how  
>pretty they dress their lies. " Chloe held his<br>gaze. " I know you too well, and I won't do  
>it. "<p>

" Very well. " Lionel sat back down.

The doors opened and a slender man entered with  
>a single guard. She sighed at the sight of him.<br>She was already glowing slightly from exhaustion.  
>Chloe couldn't remember how many days it had been<br>since she'd last slept, or eaten, or drank anything.

The slendar man dived forward with surprising  
>speed, and latched onto her. " Hello, love, how<br>about a little fun? "

' Oh, hell no. ' She reared back with her knee.

Then her world exploded with pain.

66666  
>Chapter Six<br>66666

Lionel sipped his Earl Grey calmly. The decision  
>to use the meteor freak with pain and pleasure<br>inducement powers was easy. Especially, at this  
>stage of her testing.<p>

She had been a week without sleep or food. Under  
>constant physical and emotional stress. Being<br>tested nonstop, and her powers used at every  
>second of the day.<p>

Miss. Sullivan would break soon. One way or  
>another.<p>

A meteor freak rapist with the ability to cause  
>pain or pleasure at a whim was perfect. She was<br>closed off, didn't trust anyone, and especially  
>distrusted men.<p>

Her screams increased as Trent increased the pain.  
>The freak getting overly excited after going so<br>long without a victim. The slender man fumbled  
>for his belt.<p>

Lionel tsked as Chloe stopped screaming and glowing.  
>Instead she opened furious green eyes. Of course,<br>Trent wasn't a helpless whimp. Otherwise, he wouldn't  
>have racked up such a long list of victims.<p>

The Billionaire took a sip of his tea. In less than  
>a minute the rapist was rolling on the floor<br>screaming in pain. Blood was pooling from between  
>his legs, and Chloe was standing over him spitting<br>in rage.

" Wonderful. " Lionel beamed.

However, the blonde spun on her heals, and her  
>flashing green eyes locked on him. He paused with<br>his tea cup held mid-air. The guard next to him  
>drawing his gun.<p>

Then Chloe was sprinting for him. Lionel sat his  
>cup in it's coaster, watching intently as her<br>body jerked with every bullet that hit her. Yet,  
>she kept coming, her power healing her.<p>

She was on top of him in twenty seconds, and his  
>guard was moving to tackle her. She grabbed the<br>guards wrist, leaving the man unconscious on the  
>floor.<p>

Lionel calmly raised his left eyebrow as a glowing  
>hand connected to his forehead, and then his mind<br>went dark.

66666

" A helicopter would be faster. " Clark complained  
>from the back of the disguised semi.<p>

" And he'd hear us coming a mile away, boy. "  
>The General absently stated.<p>

" Sir, the Alpha target's checked in. " The  
>radio operator called back. " The sites empty. "<p>

" Right, that leaves us with two possiblities. "  
>Lex crossed out the lab on the map pinned to the<br>side of the inside of the fast moving trailer.

Clark grunted impatiently. The General had taken  
>over the operation the minute they'd called him.<br>He was glad for the help. Really he was, but the  
>guy was overbearing, bossy, and far too slow.<p>

The one thing he did like, was the fact he had  
>decided to not involve the military. The General<br>had been afraid of what the government would do  
>if they found out about Chloe being meteor infected.<br>So they were sticking strictly to Lex's men.

" Beta target has checked in. It's clear. " The  
>radio operator announced.<p>

Lex drew a second big red X. " We have her. "

Clark stood up from his seat quickly. " Where? "

" Here. " Lex pointed to a spot in the Colorado  
>desert. " We're currently One hundred and three<br>miles from the Charlie site. "

The click of a lighter and smell of cigar filled  
>the trailer. Clark glanced over at the General.<br>The man tucked a cigar lighter into his beige  
>army vest, puffing at a thick cigar.<p>

" I suggest you rest while you can. " The middle  
>aged man said, moving toward the back. " When we<br>get there, we hit them fast, and we hit them hard. "

" How can we rest? " Pete tiredly rubbed his head.  
>" Knowing what's happening to Chloe? "<p>

" Simple. " The General paused to consider them  
>with dark eyes. " Knowing what's happening, knowing<br>she needs you at your best to rescue her, that's the  
>key. Now, get something to eat, and rest. "<p>

" He's one to talk. " Lois snorted, grabbing a  
>protein bar. " He hasn't slept since he found out. "<p>

" No, but he's right. " Lana tried to fix her  
>pony tail. " How much good are we going to do<br>Chloe if we fall asleep trying to rescue her? "

" Speak for yourself, Lang. " Lois swallowed a  
>large bite of the bar.<p>

Clark moved around the group toward the General.

" I thought I ordered you to rest. " The General  
>didn't bother to glance up from where he making<br>plan's with Lex.

" What are we going to do about Lionel? " He  
>demanded.<p>

" Leave father to us. " Lex didn't meet his eyes.

" But... " Clark frowned.

" Clark, we'll call in the authories the minute  
>we can. " The General promised. " For now, rest. "<p>

Clark nodded slowly. For some reason, the promose  
>made him uncomfortable. Like there was something he<br>was missing.

His right hand brushed his jeans pocket where  
>Chloe's letter to him was. Whatever it was, it<br>didn't matter. Getting Chloe back did. Lionel could  
>take care of himself.<p>

For once, he wasn't going to play hero, and his  
>conscious was fine with that.<p>

77777  
>Chapter Seven<br>77777

Chloe curled up tightly as she convulsed in blinding  
>pain. Perhaps erasing and copying every memory<br>Lionel had of Clark, the Kent's, the Traveler,  
>and anything remotely connected to the three<br>subjects wasn't such a good idea after all.

" You will restore my memeories, one way or  
>another, Miss. Sullivan. " Lionel's furious voice<br>boomed over the testing cell's room.

Yeah, defintely a bad idea.

He didn't know what she erased. No one did, just  
>that she had erased a large gap of memeories. Now,<br>she was trapped in the testing cell again.

One test after the other. By the time she mutated  
>her DNA once, she was forced to do it again, and<br>again. Leaving her in ever increasing pain.

Filling the room with various gases, liquids,  
>acids, and vapors. Then there was the gravity,<br>ice, magma, plasma, and solar waves.

She shuddered violently, convulsing. " Come near me,  
>and you'll forget your name next. "<p>

" Very well. Have you ever been in a Vaccum? "

' Shit! ' She swallowed dryly, nudging her DNA.  
>She knew enough about vaccum's to mutate her DNA.<p>

The pain increased again, and her body jerked into  
>one large charlie horse. Her jaw clenched as she<br>refused to scream, a single tear escaping her  
>control.<p>

' Damned double-edged powers. ' She closed her  
>eyes as the room's environment became a vaccum.<br>Her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

Dimly, she thought she heard gunshots and yelling  
>around her. It was hard to be sure over her heart,<br>and with the vaccum. The room returned to normal  
>with a loud metalic bang, and then the doors opened.<p>

' Great, more tests. ' She curled up tighter.

Except, thick, familiar arms pulled her into an  
>equally familiar chest. The scent of hay and apples<br>filled her nose.

She forced her eyes open, and meet his bright  
>blue eyes.<p>

" You're late. " She managed.

" We got caught in traffic. " He pulled her tighter  
>to his chest.<p>

" You were too busy checking out the roof of Lana's  
>mouth. " She rolled her eyes.<p>

" Actually, they didn't last more than a day. "  
>Pete kneeled next to her. " Seems Clark's more<br>interested in snarky blondes. "

" Pete. " Clark hissed. " Not now. "

Chloe shivered in pain, rolling her eyes at the  
>two. So the ClarkLana love story went down in  
>flames? Huh.<p>

" Look, can we get out of here? " She demanded.

" Where are you idiots? " Lois appeared in the  
>doorway. " Will you hurry up? "<p>

Chloe blinked in suprise at the sight of her  
>cousin. " Lo? What are you doing here? "<p>

" Making sure you get rescued. " Lois hurried  
>over, her face showing her worry. " You didn't<br>think I'd leave it up to this group of incompetents,  
>did you? They'd have never found you without me. "<p>

" Hey! " Came in stereo.

Chloe smirked despite her physical condition.

" Look, we have to hurry or there won't be a  
>Lionel Luther left to arrest. Lana is trying to<br>keep Lex and the General under control, but frankly,  
>Lionel's mouth just keep's running, if you catch<br>my drift. " Lois hurried out the door.

" Oh, great. " Chloe sighed. " And after all the  
>trouble I went through. "<p>

" What do you mean? " Clark carried her.

" Pete, you mind going ahead? " Chloe asked.

" It's okay. " Clark stopped her. " He know's my  
>secret. "<p>

She shot him a look letting him know they'd be  
>having a long talk later. " It's a long story,<br>but Lionel's no threat to you or your family  
>anymore. I have all his memeories concerning<br>you and your family. "

" So your power is erasing memeories? " Clark  
>questioned.<p>

" I wish. " She curled up tighter in his arms.

" I don't get it. " Pete frowned.

" Like I said, it's a very, long story. " She  
>muttered as they stepped into the control room.<p>

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
